


Las ideas de Sasuke

by K_RO



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke tiene ideas en la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las ideas de Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en el cuento infantil "Rosalinde tiene ideas en la cabeza", que leí cuando tenía ocho años y aun lo disfruto.
> 
> Rosalinde tiene ideas en la cabeza fue escrito por Christine Nöstlinger.
> 
> Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 

Sasuke tiene muchas cosas: un agujero en su camisa, pequeñas quemaduras en la boca, tiene tarea que no ha terminado y un montón de ideas en la cabeza. Su madre, su padre e Iruka-sensei se fijan en su camisa, sus heridas y en su trabajo incompleto, pero en las ideas de Sasuke no se fija nadie.

 

Itachi-niisan, sin embargo, asegura que conoce cada uno de sus pensamientos, después de todo, ha estado observando a Sasuke durante toda su vida y su mente no representa un misterio para él.

 

—Cuando estas sentado y mueves las manos hacia delante y detrás —afirma—. Estás imaginando como lanzar un dos s _huriken_ al mismo tiempo y que tomen distinta dirección; cuando soplas con fuerza en tu taza de té, tratas de sentir el calor en tu aliento para crear un _katon;_ cuando te miras los pies y no dices nada, estás pensando en que has entrado con los pies sucios y no has limpiado tu desorden; cuando me miras fijamente y haces un puchero —Itachi sonríe tristemente al decir esto—, estás pensando en que quieres superarme, pero ni siquiera te acercas a la fuerza que necesitas para hacerlo.

 

Sasuke detesta que su hermano pueda leerlo con tanta facilidad, que lo llame con la mano y le golpee la frente con dos dedos, burlándose.

 

—Tonto hermano pequeño.

 

Frustrado, Sasuke decide que hará lo que sea necesario para detener el constante fisgoneo de su hermano, Itachi-niisan no se mofará a su costa nunca más, y si no lo consigue, se irá con Orochimaru, porque esta situación es inaceptable.

 

Pasa la tarde enfrente del espejo, mirando su rostro, observa cómo cambia de acuerdo a lo que pasa en su cabeza, después practica otras expresiones y cuando está satisfecho, sale en busca de su hermano mayor.

 

— _Nii-san_ —indica, entrando en su cuarto—, dime en que estoy pensando ahora.

 

Itachi alza el rostro del pergamino que ha estado estudiando, observa a su _otōto_ como se mira a un bicho extraño, pero se da cuenta de que el pequeño habla en serio, así que se torna serio también, se acerca a su rostro para poder verlo claramente.

 

—Estás frunciendo el ceño y tu cara se está poniendo roja—comienza—, apretaste las manos en puños y tratas de esconderlas detrás de tu espalda. —Suspira, y dice—. Estás enojado conmigo porque la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños y yo no estaré aquí porque tengo una misión.

 

Sasuke sonríe satisfecho, con esa expresión presuntuosa que le ha aprendido a su padre y a su hermano, se cruza de brazos, tratando de verse más alto.

 

—No es cierto —se burla—. He estado pensando que en el despacho de papá está la papelería para aplazar tu misión, que has traído una caja grande de la tienda de armas y la escondiste en tu armario, y que ese día podrás enseñarme como arrojar el _fūma_ _shuriken_.

 

Itachi sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, riendo, desde que se ha convertido en _chūnin_ no pasa mucho tiempo con Sasuke, así que esta de humor para seguirle el juego.

 

—¿En serio? —cuestiona, alzando una ceja—. ¿Así que ahora puedes engañarme, _otōto_?

 

Sasuke infla el pecho, orgulloso. Ahora _nii-san_ no se reirá más de él.

 

—Claro que puedo —asegura—. Ahora ya no sabrás lo que estoy pensando.

 

El mayor ladea la cabeza, pensativo.

 

—Creo que tenemos que hacerte una prueba, Sasuke —sugiere—, ¿qué tal si sólo puedes hacerlo una vez?

 

El niño hace un sonido horrorizado.

 

—¡No es así, _nii-san_! He practicado muchísimo. Ahora soy un experto en ocultar mis pensamientos.

 

—Veremos si es cierto —dice Itachi —, voy a decirte que imagines algo, y tú de cualquier forma tienes que sonreír, ¿de acuerdo? —El pequeño asiente con la cabeza, Itachi continúa—, ¿puedes pensar que Tama-chan ha sido atropellado y reír?

 

Tama-chan es su gato negro con manchas blancas, desde el cuarto de su hermano le escucha maullar mientras persigue incansablemente a su madre.

 

Sasuke infla los mofletes, molesto.

 

—No puedo pensar en eso, _nii-san_ , es cruel.

 

Su hermano mayor levanta las manos con fingida inocencia.

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento, ¿qué tal si piensas que hay dango para la cena?

 

Sasuke quiere arrugar la nariz. Él odia el dango, pero no hay manera en que se dé por vencido, así que compone una sonrisa y piensa en aquel asquerosamente dulce dango. Itachi-niisan asiente, mirando satisfecho.

 

—¿Puedes pensar que has suspendido el exámen de _taijutsu?_

 

Iruka-sensei les ha dado las notas esa misma mañana, ha puntuado por encima de toda la clase, su sonrisa continúa mientras trata de no dejar ver lo orgulloso que está.

 

Itachi se golpea los labios con el índice, reflexionando.

 

—Mhh, me lo pones difícil, Sasuke. ¿Puedes pensar que Sai vendrá de visita y reír?

 

Sai es su odioso primo, a decir verdad, lo detesta, pero Sai se ha peleado con Gaara al salir de clases y el pelirrojo le ha roto la nariz. Sasuke ahora ríe perversamente.

 

Itachi suspira.

 

—Vaya, vaya. No creí que esto fuera posible.

 

Itachi se rasca la cabeza con aburrimiento y mira fijamente los ojos negros de su hermanito.

 

—Ahora no existe la forma en que pueda saber lo que estás pensando.

 

Mamá grita desde las escaleras, la cena está servida —afortunadamente, no es dango—, Itachi se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla, se vuelve hacia su hermanito y le pregunta:

 

—¿Puedes pensar que has besado a Naruto-kun y reír?

 

Naruto es un niño rubio, bajito, delgado y de enormes ojos azules, es el hijo del Hokage y su mejor amigo.

 

También es la persona que le gusta a Sasuke. La idea de besarlo le hace enrojecer violentamente.

 

Itachi ríe de manera perversa y sale del cuarto.

 

—¡ _Nii-san_!

 

La vida siempre es dulce para Uchiha Itachi.

 

 

—

 

 

Sasuke también tiene otra clase de ideas, planes peligrosos que no puede compartir con nadie. Generalmente, su hermano es la causa de estos pensamientos oscuros y de destrucción.

 

Hokage-sama es un hombre muy ocupado, como dirigente de la aldea siempre tiene trabajo pendiente, sin embargo, también es un padre solo y, por mucho que lo intente, continuamente se ve en la necesidad de dejar a su hijo al cuidado de otras personas. Naruto sabe que no es a propósito, pero también hay ocasiones en que se siente abandonado.

 

Esa tarde, al llegar de la academia, Sasuke recibe la noticia de que Itachi se ha ofrecido a cuidar de Naruto mientras Minato-sama se encuentra en una junta con su padre y Hyūga Hiashi-sama. Poco después, el alegre rubio aparece en su puerta, en ese momento, _nii-san_ recuerda que debe entregar con urgencia su reporte de misión, él es ahora un _jōnin_ , y no entregar su papeleo es una falta grave, Itachi-niisan no quiere ser como Obito-aniki, que nunca entrega a tiempo sus reportes y después es regañado por Kakashi-san.

 

Así que deja a los niños solos en la recamara de Sasuke, susurrándole que su madre aún tardará un rato en el mercado y que tienen la casa para ellos solos, antes de que Sasuke registre exactamente a qué se refiere —y cuando lo hace, vuelve a sonrojarse hasta las orejas— Itachi se marcha.

 

Sasuke se vuelve de pronto muy consciente de la presencia de Naruto, a quien de pronto le da por colgarse de su espalda, feliz de estar de visita en la casa de su mejor amigo, sacando un rojo aún más profundo de su cara.

 

Cuando el rubio propone jugar a las escondidas, a pesar de que ya no son niños pequeños para hacer esas tonterías, Sasuke acepta de inmediato. Se ofrece a buscar primero, así puede dejar a Naruto _perdido_ por un buen rato, cierra los ojos, contando hasta cien y después, comienza su búsqueda con poco entusiasmo, cuando llega al cuarto de su hermano, se asegura de que la presencia de Naruto no esté cerca, empujando la puerta suavemente, se introduce.

 

Al llegar a la cama, se sienta un momento para hacer tiempo, se recuesta sobre el mullido colchón y mira el techo a la mar de interesado.

 

Algo duro presiona su espalda, levantándose un poco y estirando la mano, encuentra un pergamino sellado y de color rojo que se le hace muy familiar, ¿qué no era es el reporte que _nii-san_ debía entregar y por el que había salido con tanta prisa?

 

Un mal presentimiento comienza a formarse en la cabeza de Sasuke.

 

Por la noche, después de que Namikaze-sama fuera a recoger a Naruto, Sasuke le pregunta a su madre:

 

— _Okaa-san,_ ¿cómo sabes que alguien no te está diciendo la verdad?

 

Su madre le está sirviendo sopa de miso, después de entregarle una cuchara y recordarle que tuviera cuidado, se sienta a su lado.

 

—Yo creo —dice—, que se nota en su voz: hablan muy de prisa o tartamudean. Y no son capaces de mirarte a los ojos, porque si lo hacen sabrás que mienten.

 

Sasuke se queda pensando en lo que ha dicho su madre, dando un sorbo a su sopa de miso. Cuando su hermano regresa a casa, le pregunta.

 

— _Nii-san,_ ¿has entregado tu reporte?

 

Itachi se está quitando las sandalias en la entrada, frunce el ceño y contesta.

 

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué si no he salido? —Golpea su frente con dos dedos y entra en la casa.

 

El pequeño mira atentamente a su hermano, su voz no se ha quebrado y cuando le mira a los ojos, no encuentra nada diferente, de hecho, su hermano es exactamente igual que siempre.

 

_«Nii-san…»_

Sasuke se vengaría algún día, seguro.

 

 

—

 

 

A veces, durante las horas de clase, cuando sus pensamientos deben centrarse exclusivamente en _taijutsu_ y _ninjutsu,_ una idea tentadora germina en su mente y lo deja incapaz de concentrarse. Dicha idea es así:

 

_Levántate, coge tus cosas y sal._

Un día, en ese aburrido sopor que le entra durante la clase de historia _shinobi,_ la idea se abre paso sobre la de quedarse ahí, ser el mejor estudiante de la academia, superar a su hermano y vengarse, toma tanto poder que le hace levantarse del asiento y caminar a la salida.

 

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces?

 

La cara de Iruka-sensei —que no presagia nada bueno— le mira impertérrita desde el pizarrón.

 

—Necesito ir al baño —improvisa.

 

La aterrorizante cara de Iruka-sensei se ablanda, después asiente.

 

—La próxima vez, pide permiso primero, Sasuke-kun.

 

Sasuke asiente a su vez y se marcha.

 

En realidad no necesita ir al baño, pero se dirige de todas formas hacia allá. Se lava la cara, reprendiéndose por su falta de voluntad. La escuela es una tortura para todos por igual, pero no por eso se alzan para largarse en mitad de la clase de historia. Al salir del baño  se sienta el suelo del pasillo, imaginando con precisión lo que haría si juntara el valor para salir de la academia a la mitad del día.

 

No podía ir a casa con mamá y Tama-chan, su madre probablemente estaba haciendo la compra, se le caerían las bolsas de las manos si llegaba y lo encontraba en el patio con la débil excusa de que se aburría en clase de historia. Entonces le daría una colleja tremenda, lo mandaría a su recamara hasta que llegara su padre y juntos, decidirían un castigo lo suficientemente cruel.

 

Entonces llegaría Itachi y diría:

 

—Tonto hermano pequeño.

 

Y le golpearía la frente con dos dedos.

 

Podía ir a ver aparadores, pero Sasuke ya los había visto la semana pasada y aún no llegaba mercancía nueva, sabía que la máscara ANBU costaba treinta y cinco _Ryō_ y el nuevo paquete de _Kunai_ y _Shuriken_ costaba setenta y cinco.

 

Podía ir al muelle, a Sasuke le gustaba meter los pies en el agua, pero a Sasuke le gustaba aún más sentarse en el muelle junto a Naruto, ambos metiendo los pies en el agua, no era lo mismo sin el rubio.

 

Frustrado, Sasuke se dirige de nuevo al salón de clases, cuando toma asiento, su mirada oscura se cruza con los ojos azules, grandes y bonitos de Naruto, quien le sonríe brillantemente.

 

Sasuke no devuelve el gesto, se siente menos aburrido y más emocionado de estar en la academia, queda un año para graduarse como gennin, puede soportarlo.

 

 Incluso la escuela es un buen lugar, sólo si Naruto se encuentra ahí.

 

 

—

 

 

En ocasiones, Sasuke piensa palabras que no quiere decir en realidad, palabras que lastiman a las personas que quiere.

 

Hoy, Naruto y él hablan sobre sus sueños en un futuro.

 

Sasuke no tiene del todo claro que es lo que quiere hacer —exceptuando el hecho de vengarse de su a _niki_ por humillarlo constantemente—. Tal vez en el futuro se unirá a la policía militar como su padre, o será un ANBU como Itachi.

 

Naruto en cambio, tiene muy claro a dónde quiere llegar.

 

—Voy a ser Hokage, _'ttebayo,_ ¡el mejor de todos!

 

Sasuke sonríe por los sueños de su persona más querida, sabe que sea lo que sea que Naruto desee, lo conseguirá.

 

Pero es su siguiente afirmación lo que lo pone furioso.

 

—¡Y tal vez me case con una linda chica, como Sakura-chan!

 

No midiendo las consecuencias de lo que está diciendo, Sasuke ladra.

 

—Mph, un débil _usuratonkachi_ como tú jamás podría hacer algo así.

 

—¿Qué has dicho, Sasuke?

 

Sasuke se levanta de donde está sentado, yéndose colérico.

 

—Ríndete, Naruto. No vales lo suficiente para ser Hokage —dice, despectivo.

 

Lo que menos soporta Naruto es que se burlen de su sueño, él quiere ser un gran Hokage para proteger a sus personas importantes, que Sasuke crea que no puede llegar a cumplirlo lo lastima profundamente.

 

Así que lanza el primer golpe.

 

Sasuke sabe que lo merece, por hablar de esa forma de algo tan importante para el rubio, aun así, su sangre sigue hirviendo por la mención de Sakura en la conversación, su compañera de equipo está obsesionada con él desde que puede recordar, pero lo que realmente le molesta de la chica, es que Naruto a su vez esta encaprichado con ella desde el jardín de infancia.

 

Así que devuelve el golpe, pronto, solo se escucha el crujir de huesos y los jadeos cansados de ambos niños, pero Sasuke no está conforme con eso, él desea herir a Naruto tanto como Naruto lo ha herido a él.

 

—¿Quien ha sido el mejor estudiante de la academia?, ¿quién es quien tiene a todas las chicas locas por él?, ¿quién termina todas las misiones?, ¿quién es llamado prodigio? —Sasuke se detiene un momento para tomar aire y termina diciendo—. ¿Quién es más capaz para ser el próximo Hokage? ¿Tú o yo?

 

Naruto comienza a llorar, Sasuke no lo ha visto llorar desde que unos niños crueles le dijeron que no podía entrar al festival del día de las madres porque era huérfano, él, junto con Sai y Gaara habían disfrutado golpeándolos hasta el cansancio por hacerle daño a su amigo.

 

Sasuke abre la boca para decir algo, pero no sabe cómo arreglar esta situación, Naruto se marcha ofendido, con la cara llena de moretones y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

 

 

—

 

 

La mañana siguiente, las cosas no comienzan bien para Sasuke.

 

Está cansado, no ha pegado un ojo en toda la noche, recordando angustiado la cara llena de dolor de su pequeño amigo.

 

Al bajar las escaleras tropieza con Tama-chan, dándose de bruces contra el suelo, al escuchar el estruendo, su madre llega corriendo pero, lejos de revisar su magullada cabeza, le echa primero una regañina por lastimar al gato. Sasuke procura no decir nada, despacio y en silencio, se dirige hacia el baño, está seguro de que la mala leche de su madre no tiene nada que ver su mascota, sino con que se hubiera peleado con Naruto.

 

Ya sabe lo que sigue, toda su familia le recriminará desdeñosamente, siguiendo sus actividades sin prestarle atención, entra en la cocina, donde su padre y su hermano ya están desayunando, ninguno le saluda, Sasuke hace como que no le importa.

 

Normalmente su madre preguntaría:

 

—¿Qué quieres desayunar, Sasuke-chan?

 

Itachi-niisan, a pesar de torturarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, le golpearía la frente y cuestionaría:

 

—¿Cómo te va con Kakashi-san, _otōto_?

 

Y cuando se marchara, su padre, detrás del periódico mencionaría:

 

—Esfuérzate en tu misión, hijo.

 

Pero nadie menciona el desayuno, ni la misión, ni a Kakashi-sensei. Nadie le mira cuando se sienta a comer, y nadie lo mira cuando se levanta y se va.

 

Toma su cartera y se larga al puente donde habían quedado de reunirse, tal vez pudiera intentar hacer las paces con Naruto, pero se le ha hecho tan tarde, que ya deben de haberse marchado.

 

Trata de imaginar a dónde pudieran haber ido, pero su cabeza solo está llena de molestia. Con su familia, con Sakura, con el imbécil rubio que es su mejor amigo y sobretodo, consigo mismo por ser un cobarde sin remedio

 

« _Si me marchara ahora mismo_ —piensa—. _Si me fuera con Orochimaru, no tendría tantos problemas.»_

Después de todo, ¿quién necesita de Uchiha Sasuke?

 

Cuando llega a al puente, Kakashi y Sakura se han ido ya, pero un rubio hiperactivo lo espera impaciente.

 

—¡Sasuke! —grita, suspirando aliviado—. Pensé que estabas enfermo, ¿no estás enfermo de verdad? Tienes muy mal aspecto.

 

Naruto le coge las manos, Sasuke tiene las manos heladas mientras que las de su amigo son siempre cálidas.

 

—Menos mal que no tienes fiebre —dice el rubio. Su semblante se ensombrece de pronto—, ¿acaso es que no deseabas verme?

 

Sasuke envuelve a Naruto en un abrazo. Ya no quiere pensar en irse con Orochimaru, porque entonces Naruto estaría triste y furioso y herido, Naruto lo perseguiría y diría:

 

—Te traeré de vuelta, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas

 

Y si no lograba traerlo de vuelta, Naruto —el cabezota—, entrenaría por todo el tempo que fuera necesario para hacerse más fuerte, dejando de lado su sueño de llegar a ser Hokage.

 

Sasuke no es capaz hacerle eso a Naruto, no desea que su rubio esté triste, él quiere que Naruto sonría todo el tiempo y que se convierta en el próximo dirigente de la villa.

 

Naruto devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y murmura:

 

—Está bien si piensas que no puedo llegar a ser Hokage, _'ttebayo_. Ya me encargaré de darte una lección, arrogante Uchiha. —Naruto sonríe de nuevo, haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke lata un poquito más rápido.

 

Sasuke sonríe a su vez y responde:

 

—Discúlpame. No quise decir eso, tú vas a ser el mejor Hokage de todos, ¿ _ne_?

 

—¡Si, _dattebayo_!

 

Ambos corren hacia donde tienen que ir hoy, aunque ya llegan escandalosamente tarde a la misión y Kakashi-sensei los regañará.

 

— _Ne_ , Sasuke.

 

—¿Qué quieres, Usuratonkachi?

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke pregunta, sorprendido.

 

De pronto, Naruto detiene su carrera y tiene la delicadeza de sonrojarse, aun así no aparta sus ojos azules de la mirada de ébano de su amigo.

 

—El que tú me digas que puedo cumplir mi sueño, el que tú me reconozcas… significa mucho para mí… porque tú eres mi persona más preciada, Sasuke. —El corazón de Sasuke se acelera y sus mejillas toman una tenue sombra carmesí. Ruega por un poco de control mientras el rubio continúa—. Y por eso, cuando me convierta en Hokage, quiero que estés conmigo… a mi lado.

 

Y el control de Sasuke se va al diablo. Toma el rostro de Naruto y lo besa en los labios.

 

—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, Naruto. Es una promesa.

 

Naruto sabe que lo que Sasuke ha hecho, es algo que solamente hacen los amantes, pero la sensación de besar a Sasuke le ha parecido muy agradable, se pregunta por qué la idea de besar a Sakura-chan no le parece tan grata.

 

Así que deja de pensar y se pone de puntillas para alcanzar el cuello de Sasuke y volver a besarlo.

 

—Es una promesa, entonces.

 

Naruto se separa, sonriendo alegremente, su nuevo descubrimiento es que Sasuke le gusta y le gusta muchísimo.

 

—¡ _Yosh_! Andando, Sasuke. —Naruto alza el puño con determinación y vuelve a tomar camino hacia donde se encuentran Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei.

 

Sasuke lo sigue, tratando de que su amigo no vea su cara abochornada. Naruto ríe y el sonido llena su corazón con calidez, sus labios hormiguean con el sabor de su primer beso y Sasuke comienza a tener ideas sobre algo más que solo besar al rubio.

 


End file.
